The Fanfiction HamHam Games
by Light-BoltJ34
Summary: The first Hamtaro game show, a lot of action packed games and very humorous. Also, you help create the chapters in your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The Fanfiction Ham-Ham Games

Hello and welcome to the Fanfiction Ham-Ham Games........games..............games...........................games!

Oxnard turn off the the echo speakers! Jeez

And my name is Jeffery Cobalt.

"And my name is Bijou." Bijou randomly said.

Okay, and on this game you will see all your favorite Ham-hams play together and against each other.

The Ham-hams will need the three S's.

Skill, strength, and speed.........speed................speed....................speed!

Oxnard!

"Okay, okay. Maaan." Oxnard said.

But this isn't any old game show.

You guys (and gals) decide the game!

You decide what they play, who plays it, and where they play it!

Here's an example:

Fanfiction Username: I want all the Ham-hams to play ultimate frisbee on the moon.

Also, you can decide how they play it if you want!

Like, Pashmina throws the frisbee upside-down.

"Everybody please don't give me zee so called bad requests." Bijou said as she moved in front of the camera.

"Bijou nobody gets treated perfect." Hamtaro said sympathetically.

"Yeah like me, I never get treated perfectly." Oxnard complained.

"Yeah like Oxnard." Hamtaro added.

"Hey!" Oxnard yelled.

"Lets all be calm everyone." Howdy tried.

"Hey you be quiet!" Dexter came in.

And all the Ham-hams got in a fight.

Hey! You guys can fight but you can fight here!

Jeffery pushed them all away.

So all you have to do is put your request as a review and send it to me or you can give me a private message

My name is Jeffery Cobalt and this is the end of The Fanfiction Ham-Ham Games!

"Bye!" All the Ham-hams said once they stopped fighting.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading this intro I hope you guys (and gals) give me some requests/reviews! Or else I can't make the next chapter. So see ya later.  
Oh and sorry for not making Jeffery's words in quotes I will do it in the future chapters.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Captured Flagma & Some Burning Magma**

"Hello and welcome back to The Fanfiction Ham-Ham Games!"

"Ahhhh no more echoes."

"Well today we have a new request! Here it is":

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic: I want the Ham-hams to play capture the flag on a volcano!**

"And with that were going to get started!"

"First we put all 15 ham-hams into two teams."

"Oh wait! I forgot to introduce a new hamster!"

"Everyone this is Noodles"

A dirty-blonde hamster with a red ascot walked on the stage.

"He will now be part of the games!"

"So now we will put all 16 ham-hams into two teams!"

"Each ham-ham will pick a card"

"Each card will either say red or blue and that is the team each ham-ham will be on."

Here are the teams:

**Red Team**

**Bijou**

**Sandy**

**Maxwell**

**Panda**

**Snoozer**

**Boss**

**Dexter**

**Oxnard**

**Blue Team**

**Hamtaro**

**Noodles**

**Cappy**

**Stan**

**Pashmina**

**Howdy**

**Penelope**

**Jingle**

"Can I be part of the blue team?" Dexter asked.

"No, but if you don't play on the red team you won't have a chance to win 1,000,000 sunflowers seeds." Jeffery said.

"Alright lets get this game started! Ben can you explain how the game works?"

An over-heard voice came from a speaker.

"The plan of the game is to capture the flag on the opposite side of the opponents side." Ben said.

"There is a line across the middle of the volcano."

"Once a team member crosses the boundary they are in the other teams territory."

"If you are in the territory the other team can tag you and you go to jail."

"But if you get into the safe spot where the flag is you cannot get tagged."

"If you bring the the flag back to your territory you get a point."

"Thank-you Ben." Jeffery said.

"Alright lets get this game started!"

The stage changed into an enormous volcano.

"Red team you wear these red vests and blue team you wear blue vests."

"Ughh I hate this shade of blue it doesn't even look like blue." Pashmina complained.

"Hey we're trying to keep a budget." Jeffery said.

"How do you guys have enough money to transform the stage into a volcano?" Jingle asked.

"Don't question me." Jeffery said disapointedly.

"Okay you guys will have 20 minutes to get as much captures as you can and don't fall into the lava, its real."

"Well that's really fantastic!" Sandy said sarcastically.

"Sandy calm down it's just a game." Maxwell said trying to calm down Sandy.

"How come we don't have that kind of love, Pashmina?" Howdy asked.

Pashmina walked away.

"3....2.....1.........GOOOO!" Jeffery yelled.

Boss was the first to run across the boundary.

"Hahahahahah!" Boss chuckled as he ran through the the blue teams territory.

"Everyone get Boss!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Oww! Yah went and yelled in meh blasted ear!" Howdy said.

Then everyone crowded around Boss.

"Oh dang it!!!" Boss said.

And Boss was tagged and taken to jail.

"Oh great Boss is captured" Dexter said.

"Yayy!" Bijou said.

"I'm going in" Stan said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Stan said crazily as he ran across the volcano.

But he sadly fell into the lava.

"Stan!" Sandy yelled.

"Hello!? Can anyone free me!? It's getting hot down here!" Boss complained

"Oooh they have an eruption button." Jeffery said sneakily.

Jeffery pushed the button and the volcano started to shake.

"Whats going on?" Noodles asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good." Cappy said.

Just then the volcano erupted and everyone flew up.

"How could you just yell in my dang ear I can't believe you!" Howdy went as they were still in the air.

"I said I'm sorry maaan it was an accident." Hamtaro said

"_Yelled in my danging ear can't ever mrmrphmrph." _Howdy muttered to himself.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" All the ham-hams screamed as they were still flying up. (Except for Snoozer, for he was napping peacefully.)

"It burns, it BURNS!" Boss said as he was frying in the jail cage.

"HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT!" Stan yelled when he jumped onto a rock.

"Oh no everyone hold on to the volcano rocks. We're gonna fall!" Maxwell instructed.

Everyone held onto the giant rock platforms they were standing on and screamed as they fell.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed when they fell.

Oxnard nearly fell off the rock platform but he got back on.

"I'm alive,I'm alivee! OWW!" Oxnard said when a lava rock hit him.

"Ahhhhh!" Oxnard's voice drifted away as fell to the bottom of the volcano.

"Well...(whistles)" Panda said when he saw Oxnard fall.

Then all the ham-hams landed onto the lava on their rock platforms.

Then Hamtaro, Howdy, and Jingle ran into Red Team's territory.

"Hey Red Team, over here!" Jingle said.

"No, come right down here." Howdy said.

"No, over here!" Hamtaro said.

Then the Red Team got confused of who to get.

"Everybody do zee splitting up!" Bijou said.

Then Red Team split up to get all three Blue Team Ham-hams.

"Then out of nowhere Noodles and Cappy were both holding the Red Team flag.

"Oh yeah!" Cappy said and high-fived Noodles.

"But, how did they, who did they, what did they?!" Dexter said confusingly.

"We were decoys so Noodles and Cappy could sneak the flag back to our territory!" Hamtaro explained.

"Get it Dexter?" Hamtaro said as he flicked his nose.

"Take 'em to jail boys" Sandy said and pointed to Howdy, Jingle, and Hamtaro.

Maxwell, Panda and Dexter took them to the jail.

"Oooh this is getting good." Jeffery said with a bucket of popcorn on his lap.

"Hey you be quiet!" Boss yelled from the jail.

_"Boss you are free to go."_ Bijou whispered opening the jail cage.

"You...came back....for me." Boss said happily.

"5 more minutes everyone!" Jeffery said

"Great we only have five more minutes." Sandy said

"How are we going to get two more points?"

"I've got it we throw two people into the safe zone and once one person gets a point the other person will be ready for the next one" Dexter said

"Okay who are the two people we're throwing?" Panda said

"Well the lightest will go." Sandy said

"Dexter and Snoozer will go." Sandy said

"Hmmm." Snoozer said softly as he woke up.

"Alright, Boss do your thing." Maxwell said.

Boss threw the two ham-hams into the safe zone.

Then Dexter ran and got the first point.

"Huh,huh,huh,huh." Dexter said and fell on the ground.

"Come on Snoozer you can do it!" Bijou said.

Then Snoozer started to slowly sleep walk.

"I got him!" Stan said running to Snoozer.

But, Snoozer fell asleep again and fell on the floor and Stan missed and fell into the lava again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Stan screamed.

Then Snoozer started sleep walk again.

"Everyone create a wall!" Noodles said.

The Blue Team made a wall in front of the boundary.

Snoozer was going to get tagged but he fell asleep again under Pashmina but the flag hit the other territory.

"Hey what I miss?" Oxnard said, singed.

"We won!" The Red Team said.

"Wait a second." Jeffery said.

"Elder Ham could you check this out."

"Okay." Elder Ham said.

And he slowly walked to Snoozer.

He looked and said,"Red Team wins!"

"Wooohhhoo!" The Red Team Ham-hams yelled.

"Did we win, did we win!?" Stan said.

"No we didn't win." Hamtaro said sadly.

"You're supposed to keep your legs closed, Pashmina!" Jingle yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know he'd fall asleep under my legs!" Pashmina said.

"I'm out." Boss said with a smile and jumped off the the volcano.

"Owww!" Boss said when he hit the floor.

"Alright everyone hit the showers!" Jeffery said.

"You all smell like pigs!" Jeffery added.

"You're one to talk, popcorn breath!" Oxnard said.

"Hey, Oxnard could come here for a second." Jeffery said with a baseball bat behind his back.

Then Jeffery started to chase him.

Jeffery stops to say good-bye.

"Well good night folks I'm Jeffery Cobalt and this was the Fanfiction Ham-Ham Games!"Jeffery said and continued to chase Oxnard.

"Can someone restrain this man from meeee!" Oxnard yelled.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading this chapter I hope you liked it remember to give me some reviews and like this chapter it will basically be the whole chapter. Also, if you want you could ask to be in the story as an audience asking for a request, you do not have to be in the story if you don't want to. Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fanfiction HamHam Games


End file.
